


I Want It

by demonipsimus



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, it's butt stuff, link is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: You're making love to Link. That's about it.





	I Want It

You reached out to caress the blushing face of the blond that lay beneath you. Link’s cheeks were flushed a rosy pink from a mixture of nervousness and lust, and his bright blue eyes stared up into yours in anticipation, eyelids fluttering ever so slightly as you traced your thumb over those soft, inviting lips. You closed your eyes and leaned in to kiss him, and though you were determined not to lose your cool just yet, something about the feeling of his tongue in your mouth and the heat of his exposed erection against your skin made your heart race. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around you, and his free hand was at the back of your head, playing with your hair gently as the kissing deepened.

Both of you had already decided that you were ready to go further, but you wanted to take your time, to make this whole experience last as long as possible. You opened your eyes slightly and moved down to kiss Link’s neck, pausing to suck at all the sweet spots you knew he liked best. He leaned his head back, letting small gasps escape every time you hit a pleasurable spot, which wound you up even more. Eventually, you turned your attention back to his mouth, and with one hand you slowly began to stroke at his arousal, stopping every so often to rub the tip. He let out a needy moan against your lips, and that was when you knew you couldn’t hold off from fucking him any longer. 

‘Are you sure about this?’ 

You had asked him again just to be on the safe side. His eyes met yours again, pupils wide with desire. Between heated breaths, he whimpered,

‘Please… I want it…’

That was all the confirmation you needed… Link looked so sweet yet so irresistible when he pleaded with you like that.

\--------

Immediately, you had scrunched your eyes shut as you both moaned. You had expected him to feel tight, but not quite this tight, and he had instinctively gripped onto you to brace himself.

‘Does it hurt?’

‘K-keep going.’ He was being brave for you.

You pushed yourself deeper into him and he bit his lip, holding back another whimper. It would only get more comfortable the more you kept going, you figured, so you pulled out and slid yourself in, all the way this time, starting to build up a gentle rhythm. The friction felt so good, you couldn’t help but let out a curse under your breath. But you weren’t going to let yourself finish until Link was satisfied first. Every so often you felt him twitch against you, which was usually accompanied by one of his cute little moans... Link sounded like he was quickly getting lost in pleasure, and you were getting drunk on the sound of it.

You quickened the pace ever so slightly, and he fidgeted his legs, motioning to wrap them around you in a desperate attempt to pull you closer. You slid your hands around his smooth skin and pulled his hips nearer, tilting them upwards slightly to make things easier. Link leaned his head back and rolled his eyes almost instantly; you were hitting just the right spot, the one that made his insides burn with ecstasy. He was wet with pre-cum, and both of you were panting at this point. It was getting difficult to hold back, and you were aware that the way things were going you weren’t going to last much longer. 

You paused to kiss him again, only this time the two of you were much more hot and heavy. Things got messy quickly, and you were both letting out noises into each other’s mouths, not caring about holding back your passions by now. Link wrapped one hand around your cock and started to rub; the softness of his hands mixed with the firmness of his movements felt amazing. However, you stopped him, despite that nagging part of you that just wanted to cum into his hand and over his body right that minute.

‘No… you first,’ you panted, positioning yourself to penetrate him again. His face blushed an even deeper shade of red at your words, and he tucked a lock of blonde hair behind his ear from where it had fallen into his face while you were making out.

‘Then… can we go faster?’

Your mind felt foggy upon hearing those words, and you started fucking him harder and faster this time, making your intentions clear with every thrust. It wasn’t long before he was tightening around you with excitement, and your name spilled from his lips over and over. You pleasured his erection with one hand, giving it all you had got. His moaning intensified until, at last, Link reached his climax. With his eyes shut tightly and his mouth opened wide, his cum streaked across your belly. He looked so perfect, overcome by fervent passion. He was yours and yours alone, and the intoxicating sound of his cries sent you too over the edge. With a gasp, you came inside him, and for a while all you could do was lean over him and ride out the intense pleasure. When the pair of you calmed and you finally withdrew from him, you could only stare into each other's eyes, processing what had just happened.

At last, Link spoke in a drained murmur.

‘Thank you…’


End file.
